plants_vs_zombiez_garden_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Peashooter
The Peashooter is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and serves as the primary assault class for the plant team. His main weapon is the Pea Cannon. The Peashooter mainly uses hit and run tactics to vanquish its opponents, as it can use its Hyper ability to quickly enter and exit a fight. Peashooters are very easy to use, as they have their Chili Bean Bomb, which can instantly blow up nearby zombies, and are also equipped with their Pea Gatling,which they can use to vanquish zombies from afar at a quick rate. He and all of his variants all have 125 health (except the Agent Pea, whose health was reduced to 100 in the Legends of the Lawn DLC), and the Peashooter deals large splash damage. A Peashooter can do a maximum 37 damage if it shoots a critical hit and it has ungraded weapon damage. Description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Berry Shooter (Garden Warfare only) *Plasma Pea *Rock Pea (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Peashooter's primary weapon is the Pea Cannon, which deals up to 30 critical damage (37 if upgraded). *The close range damage per hit and critical is 37 *The medium range damage per hit and critical is 37 *The long range damage per hit and critical is 27 *The ammo per clip is 12 *The projectile speed is low *The reload time is 1.5 seconds *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Chili Bean Bomb The Peashooter launches a large red Chili Bean Bomb, which ,after a short period of time, explodes and deals 175 damage to zombies around it. It attracts all nearby Spawnable Zombies, as they mistake it for 'brainz'. It is a good way to vanquish large groups of zombies. Pea Gatling The Peashooter roots himself in place and becomes a Pea Gatling, who is now able to shoot rapid-fire peas at zombies, however this makes him vulnerable to attack. He has 100 ammo before he unroots. Hyper The Peashooter goes hyper, which gives him a large speed boost and allows the Peashooter to jump really high, allowing him to make a quick getaway or get onto higher ground. Sombrero Bean Bomb An alternative of Chili Bean Bomb, the Peashooter is able to launch a Sombrero Bean Bomb, which takes longer to explode than the original Chili Bean Bomb, but has a larger explosion radius and deals more damage. However it does make Mexican music and says 'Ariba!' before exploding, which can alert zombies. Retro Gatling An alternative of the Pea Gatling, the Peashooter roots into the ground and becomes a Retro Gatling, who is able to shoot more damaging rapid-fire peas than its counterpart, however it has 50 ammo instead of 100 and is a bit slower at shooting. Super Pea Jump An alternative of Hyper, the Peashooter is now able to jump incredibly high and much higher than its counterpart, but it doesn't get a speed boost, which makes it useful just for getting on much higher ground. Weapon Upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Category:Variants Category:Peashooter Variants Category:Plants